I feel like dying
by myblackkitten
Summary: Shane is struggling with a problem and has to talk to a counselor. Songfic. Please listen to the song i feel like dying by lil' Wayne while reading. it will work much better. Song title is I Feel Like Dying


This is a Songfic to Lil' Wayne's song _I feel like dying _please enjoy. It's about Shane. Bold is song lyrics

"Why am I even in here?" Shane asked and kicked the couch of the rehabilitation psychologist ward. "Because Shane you have a problem and we need to face it. So tell me son how did you feel after taking the drugs." "I felt like dying."

**Only once the drugs are done  
that I feel like dying, I feel like dying  
Only once the drugs are done  
that I feel like dying, I feel like dying  
Only once the drugs are done  
that I feel like dying, I feel like dying**

"So Shane what type of drug did you take? Why'd you take them?" Dr. Carter asked. "I've taken every one imaginable, I took them because the way it felt. And I remember what it felt like." Shane said and leaned back on the couch placing his arms behind his head.

**I am sittin' on da clouds...I got smoke coming from my seat  
I can play basketball withe the moon...I got the whole world at my feet  
Playing touch football on marijuana street  
Or in a marijuana field...you are so beneath my cleats  
Get high...So high...that I feel like flying  
Down in a cigar..roll me up and smoke me cause ( I feel like dying)**

"I always felt like this. Like I was the king. I felt like... well I felt like this is where I wanted to stay. Well that was until I needed my next hit. Then I felt like dying."

**Only once the drugs are done  
that I feel like dying, I feel like dying  
Only once the drugs are done  
that I feel like dying, I feel like dying  
Only once the drugs are done  
that I feel like dying, I feel like dying**

"Jason and them were so adamant about my usage. I remember they always scolded me. But I didn't care. Then I saw the look in mitchies eyes." Shane got up and said "Never mind." "What was in mitchies eyes?" Dr. Carter prodded. "Hatred mixed with fear." Shane said and sat back down

**Swimming laps around a bottle of Louie the 13th  
Jumping off of a mountain into a sea of codeine  
I'm at the top of the top but...still...I climb  
And if I should ever fall..the ground would then turn to wine  
Pop...Pop  
I feel like flying then  
I feel like frying then... (I feel like Dying)  
**

"See one night after a gig I went back to the bus and got blasted. This night had been like heavy party kind of blasted. I had a sizzy, a bottle of Louie everything else. Dude I was baked, hammered, high as a kite basically. Mitchie just happened to get the sour end of the deal." "What's a sizzy?" Dr. Carter asked and Shane said. "A Sizzurp. It is a mixture of sprite, codeine, and other drugs. I am not sure which ones. Anyway she got in the way because she wanted to confront me about my drug use. This is like a couple of days before I came here."

**Only once the drugs are done  
that I feel like dying, I feel like dying  
Only once the drugs are done  
that I feel like dying, I feel like dying  
Only once the drugs are done  
that I feel like dying, I feel like dying  
**

"_Shane we need to talk." Mitchie said and cornered him inside the bathroom "What about babe." Shane said a heavy slur in his voice. "About this Shane" She pointed at the red plastic cup in his hand. "What my sizzurp? You should try it Mitch. It might take your edge off." He pushed the cup towards her. "I don't want none Shane." "Come on Mitch try it." He pushed the drink at her and she struggled to push it away. The drink ended up inside her shirt. "My bad let me wipe it off." He started wiping her chest and she pushed him. "Get off of me Shane." He grabbed her arms and shook her. "Let me help you mitchie." he yelled and Mitchie screamed. "Let go of me Shane." She stumped on his toe and gave him a look before running off._

**can mingle with the stars...and throw a party on mars  
I am a prisoner locked up behind (zanec) bars  
I have just bought a plane without a pilot...and  
Violets are blue...Roses are red...Daisies are yellow...The flowers are dead  
Wish I could give you this feeling...I feel like buying  
And if my dealer don't have no more...(I Feel like dying)  
**

"I remember all that I felt. Even the terrifying part of not knowing when I was gonna get the next hit. I remember when I got my last hit I had supersized it because we were going on tour. What a stupid idea.

_Shane quickly walked away from the corner and around the block going full speed. He had twice the amount he had last time and he was gonna smoke it the same night. He went back into his hotel room and smoked himself senseless. Right when he finished the load Jason, Nate, Mitchie, and Peggy came into the room." Listen Shane we need to talk about your problem with drugs." "I don't have a problem Nate." He said and backed away from them. "Yes you do Shane and we are gonna get you some help. Now Nate already called the police for an escort so you can get there." "You did what?" Shane said and punched Nate in the face. Shane staggered and then collapsed hearing sirens screaming in the background._

**Only once the drugs are done  
that I feel like dying, I feel like dying  
Only once the drugs are done  
that I feel like dying, I feel like dying**

So what do you think? Please review. Peace love Jonas


End file.
